


Sugar Daddy:生理期

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 不是车！生理期的日常而已！时间线为video之后
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Kudos: 57





	Sugar Daddy:生理期

哈利在十六岁前一直不知道自己会有生理期这个东西。我的意思是虽然他有女孩子的生殖器官，胸部也要比一般少年更柔软一些，皮肤也要比寻常少年更细腻一些——这都归功于他体内的雌性激素——但是他从来没想到自己也会像女孩子一样从双腿之间流出粘哒哒的经血，然后躺在地上疼得生不如死。

初潮后他明白了在生理期前几天一定不要疯狂做爱，不然容易痛经的——对他自己来说。

这天，他拖着疲惫的身子从床上下来，腿软得站都站不稳，双腿之间的肉穴和后穴也因为过度使用而合不拢——他刚和他的daddy在床上做了三天三夜，这期间就算是下床洗澡也是男人抱着去的，而且洗澡也并不只是洗澡，男人往往洗着洗着就又把他按在浴缸上做了起来。

为什么会做到这种程度哈利也不知道，他只知道男人出差了小半个月，回来之后浑身都是香水味，脸涨得通红，一副发情的样子。接着就是他被按到床上连扩张都没仔仔细细地做好，后穴就被填满了。

他被操到昏过去又醒过来，而德拉科仿佛永远不会累一样，一直在挺腰，在他的两个洞里进进出出，黏糊糊的精液射在他的后背上、小腹上、脸上头发上，还有嘴里。

哈利醒来的时候德拉科已经离开了，但是房间里还是有一股欢爱后的味道，散也散不去。哈利坐了起来，掀开被子看着自己浑身上下那些让人脸红的吻痕和指印，不由自主地想起了昨晚德拉科伏在自己身上，呼出热乎乎的气打在自己身上，健壮有力的胳膊环绕着自己，把自己紧紧抱在怀里，那时候哈利觉得前所未有的安全。

事实上，自从来到会所，熬过了最初那一个月后，马尔福先生对自己虽说不上好，但也绝对不坏。哈利很明白自己在先生眼里应该就是一个泄欲工具，若要说好听点儿，那就是个情人，他其实不值得这样的待遇吧——哈利环顾四周，这儿是马尔福先生的顶层公寓，装修奢华精致，和他从前住的碗柜就是天壤之别。

先生不止让他住在自己的公寓里，每天和他同床共枕，甚至还在他的衣帽间里划了两个衣柜给哈利，并且给他装满了衣服。不久前还将他塞入了学校，让他成为一名正常的高中生——过他原本应该过的人生。

而且随着马尔福先生消除了对自己的怒气，喜欢上了自己这具身子，他的脾气变得温和了一些，这让原本充满痛苦疼痛的性爱现在也能称得上是舒适了——没有打骂和威胁，多了先生的亲吻和温柔的前戏，哈利不再抗拒德拉科的需求，更何况填满的时候也让他觉得无比安全。

哈利揉了揉酸胀的腰和隐隐作痛的小腹，扶着墙勉强下床走去浴室，但还没迈出两步，双腿之间就有黏哒哒热乎乎的液体往下流。一开始哈利并没有在意，他以为那是先生留在自己体内的精液，可当他闻到血腥味的时候已经来不及了。

白色的长毛地毯上晕开一大团的血迹，他的腿上有四五道长长的血痕，从大腿根延伸到脚踝，双腿之间的肉穴更是不断滴滴嗒嗒地往下滴血。

哈利伸手往双腿之间一抹，瞬间手上也被沾上了满手的血。

这是什么？哈利看着红彤彤的手不知所措，他向下看着被血染红的地毯，正要蹲下把地毯弄干净时，小腹突然疼痛难忍，腹部一个劲地下坠，里面仿佛还有一百只小猫在肚子里伸爪子饶哈利。

瘦弱的少年从没有经过过这样的痛苦——就算是从前被姨夫用高尔夫球棍打折了他的腿也没有现在这般疼痛——他捂着肚子倒在地毯上，额头上冒出冷汗，腹部仍然不断绞痛着，他的视线逐渐模糊，最后只能看到那一片的白色长毛地毯，最后是黑色——哈利疼得晕了过去。

德拉科进屋的时候就发现哈利倒在床前的地毯上，他心爱且昂贵的白色长毛地毯被鲜血浸湿了一大块。

“Fuck！”

哈利醒来的时候他正躺在病床上，床边的沙发里坐着他的马尔福先生。

“醒了？”金发男人语气不是很好，哈利紧张地揪着被子，轻轻点了点头。

先生是不是要骂我了？因为我把他的地毯弄脏了？

“以后...跟我说一声，我又不是精虫上脑的废物。”他翘着二郎腿，手指按着眉头，“而且我也没有特殊的癖好。”

“您...您说什么？以后什么要跟您说一声？”哈利穿着蓝白条纹的病号服，整个人缩在衣服里，显得格外小巧。

“...生理期。跟我说一声，省得...你自己疼成这个样子。”德拉科白了小孩一眼，上下打量了不知所措的哈利后，他再次开口，“你不会是...第一次？”

“天...我都碰到了什么？”德拉科捂着脸走出病房，接着带着一位女医生回来，这位温柔的女士在了解哈利的情况后细致地科普了相关常识。

原来哈利因为长期的营养不良以及体内雄性激素的水平要比一般女孩儿更高的原因，初潮时间被推迟了好几年，直到现在，直到16岁他才迎来了自己的初潮。

“所以他也能怀孕对吗？”德拉科看着哈利的肚子，若有所思。

“理论上，是的。”医生点点头，“但是因为哈利的特殊性，若是怀孕的话他会格外辛苦，而且受孕也会比较困难...最好还是...”

医生欲言又止，她看着瘦小的男孩，不敢想象她若是怀上了这个男人的孩子会怎么样：德拉科•马尔福是谁，她很清楚。

“我只是问问。”德拉科站起身来看着手机，“时间差不多了，他是不是能出院了？因为初潮就住院也太大惊小怪了。”

“可以的，不过回家后还是要...好好休息，不能...”

“我都明白。”德拉科合上手机，把沙发上新买的衣服扔给哈利，“换上，我们要走了。”

哈利的小腹还是很不舒服，他跟在德拉科后面，走得慢吞吞的，身子佝偻着，手捂着腹部。

“能不能走快点？”德拉科不耐烦地回头，看着身后走得慢吞吞的少年，“有那么疼吗？” 

“不...不疼的。”少年快走几步，捂着小腹，嘴角勉强勾起算是个笑容。

“啧，麻烦死了。”德拉科弯腰，手臂穿过哈利的膝盖和脖子，将人抱在怀里，“手搂着我的脖子，你这样乱挥很影响我的视线。” 

“哦。”哈利乖乖照做，这幅乖巧的小模样让德拉科心情大好。

“亲我一下。”于是他再次命令少年做了一个与现在情况好不相干的动作。

“什么？”

“...没什么。”自讨没趣的德拉科当然不会再重复一遍那个愚蠢的命令——天知道他为什么突然想要少年亲他一口！难道因为怀里抱了一个软软香香连初潮都不知道的傻子少年所以连带着他的智商也下降了吗？

啾。哈利快速亲亲他的嘴角，接着缩到了德拉科怀里。

也许是被亲了一下，也许是觉得自己的命令没有那么愚蠢了，德拉科的心情竟然好了一些，他把少年往上托了托，语重心长地说下次不可以把血沾在他的白色长毛绒地毯上了。

“那个可不便宜，一张地毯是你四分之一价钱，下次别弄上去...弄到地上都比弄到地毯上好...听到了没有？”德拉科拍拍哈利的屁股，疼得少年一边哼哼一边羞赧地说知道了。

可谁知道他下次还会不会沾上去呢？

晚上哈利打开衣柜换睡衣的时候，发现衣柜里面赫然放着两箱卫生棉条，各种尺寸各种款式应有尽有。

“上面写了使用方法，自己摸索，别指望我会给你塞棉条。”一旁换好睡衣的德拉科飘过。

要知道，刚初潮的孩子生理期总是不准确的，比如哈利，他的初潮已经过去两个月了，可第二次的姨妈还是没有造访。

德拉科又带着小孩去了医院检查，医生说哈利长期营养不良再加上体内的雄性激素比女孩要高多了，经期不稳定是正常的，多等等就好了，平时也注意补充营养，经期就会相对稳定一些。

德拉科和哈利在一起快一年了，也就是哈利也喊了他快一年的daddy，可是只有在医院的时候德拉科才真实地觉得自己就是哈利的父亲——床上的不过是情趣罢了——还是个单亲父亲，辛辛苦苦地照顾十六岁的小女儿。

从医院回来后，德拉科找了厨师，把医生安排的每周饮食计划扔了过去，让他按照上面的嘱咐一日三餐一餐不落地给哈利安排。

这可不是什么关心，我只是不想在做爱的时候看到他血流成河罢了！德拉科坐在转椅上，脚尖点地，傲娇地转了个身。

“在看什么？”德拉科从后面抱住站在窗边的哈利，他身上是还没散去的酒味和烟味。

“没有什么，先生。”哈利转身，看到了脸上醉意明显，衣服被扯得七零八落的德拉科——看来是和上次一样，也是从女人堆里逃出来的。

据说，只是据说，在德拉科有了哈利之后，他对女人们的兴趣下降了，以至于原本想要爬床的女人们要用更加猛烈的方式才能扯开马尔福先生的皮带拉下他的裤链——马尔福先生还是一如往常地不介意被勾引诱惑，但是他不再轻易地把她们带上床，带回顶层公寓，因为不管是他的床上还是公寓里，都已经有人了。

他们接吻，拥抱，脱下衣服，在窗边近乎赤裸地相对。

在只剩内裤的时候哈利犹豫了，今天他有些不舒服，小腹涨涨的，好像是生理期要到了。

“怎么了？”德拉科从少年的肩颈里抬头，“时间到了？”他摸了摸少年的裆部，没有摸到任何凸起，他又拉下哈利的内裤伸手往中间探了探，也没有发现棉条的踪迹，“不是挺干净的吗？不能做？” 

“没...没有，只是肚子涨涨的，好像...好像要来了...”

“你之前也这么说，可不是半个月也没来吗？”

“...那...那做吧。”哈利坐到桌子上，分开了双腿。

月色下，皮肤苍白脸色红润诱人的少年当着德拉科的面将手指伸入了雌穴，经过之前的一番前戏，他的小穴已然湿润。

“湿了，daddy可以进来了。”他轻声说着，眼神躲闪，不敢直视德拉科。

没有比这更引人犯罪了的。

不对，这次好像是真的。哈利趴在桌子上，屁股高高翘起，他觉得体内有股热流不受控制地往外奔去，小腹的小坠感更难以忍受了。

身后的德拉科仍然不断在少年体内进出，他看着粉色的穴肉在每次抽插时都会翻出来，带着一丝血色。

“你流血了？”德拉科紧张地退出哈利的身体，接着便看到少年的雌穴里不断流出红色的液体——滴在了他新买不到两个月的白色长绒毛地毯上。

男人的“fuck”前所未有地响亮。

“对不起...”哈利坐在座便器上，屁股滴滴答答地还在不断往下滴血，面前是衬衫被染红了一大片的德拉科——男人抱着他往浴室跑的时候沾上的。

“闭嘴吧...”德拉科暴躁地脱下衣服，打了个电话叫人上来打扫，“再买一张新的白色长绒毛地毯，对，两个月前刚买过的那种款式，嗯，还有...”

德拉科边说话边往门外走去，他剩下的吩咐哈利一概没听到，只是知道男人回来的时候手里拿了一盒拆过的棉条和新的内裤和睡袍。

“快换上。”

哈利捂着肚子接过，艰难地拆开包装往小穴里塞。

但是这太困难了。在生理期做爱本就是不可的，更何况是哈利这样体弱，哪怕养得很好可也会痛经的孩子。他现在浑身都在颤抖，捏着棉条的手根本没有力气，连找准位置都做不到更别提塞进去了。

“真是...”德拉科叹气，拿了一根新的棉条，仔细看过使用说明后，洗干净手拆开包装。

“靠在我身上。”他搂着哈利的背，将少年压在他身上，拿着棉条的手往下伸去，一番试探后终于成功塞了进去。 

再擦干净哈利腿上残留的血迹，换上干净内裤睡袍之后，德拉科再次把人抱了起来塞到了被子里，往哈利腰后塞了个枕头，又把一杯热乎乎的红糖水塞到他手里。

“快喝，喝了给我睡觉。”

“那，那先生...”

“...我看着你...快点。“

热乎乎的红糖水灌到哈利肚子里，不止让他的小腹暖和了几分，最重要的是他的内心也因为德拉科而变得温暖。

这十六年，只有德拉科这个金主，这个daddy照顾过他。从现在开始，一切似乎都不一样了。


End file.
